


The Lucky Duck's Matchmaking Service

by SquaryQ



Series: RinReiGisa C@ck [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, College, Lectures, Matchmaking, Multi, Romance, Snapchat, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichiro rolls his eyes as his phone continues to vibrate. The poor silver haired teen had assumed that Hazuki Nagisa would be otherwise occupied if he was in a lecture, but that was unfortunately not the case. What Ai hadn't factored in was the idea that his friend would be spamming him about the two attractive guys in his lecture. The blond had a habit of crushing on multiple people at once, worried, he had googled what this may mean and discovered that he may be polyamourous. And that was three months ago. </p><p> </p><p>Since that day Ai had been on the look out for any sort of support to help Nagisa in accepting what may be his sexuality, but what the blond hadn't expected was that Nitori Aiichiro would be capable of establishing a relationship for Nagisa with those two attractive guys from his lecture. That duck sure had a knack for matchmaking. Lucky him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue ~ Texting Your Trusty Ai-chan!

 

**Ai-chaaaan**

   I told you not to call me Ai-chan!

**But your name is Ai-chan!**

   Whatever, Nagisa. What is it you want anyway

**Well...Um...**

   What?

**Ai-chan, I don't like this lecture!**

   Why? What's happening?

**You know that cute guy from my lecture...?**

   Which? You've told me about two?

**The blueberry! The smart cookie**

   Ah, Glasses-kun

**Yes!**

   What about Glasses-kun

**Well...he won't stop staring at me DX**

   Are you eating in the lecture, Nagisa?

**Maybe...**

   Maybe that's why! Don't be stupid Nagisa!

**Could that really be why he's staring?**

   Yes! You're a very loud when you're eating!

**Oh...he looks really scary! I think he's glaring at me, Ai-chan!**

_*picture message failed to receive*_

   You sent me a picture?

**Tried to...**

   Of Glasses-kun?

**Yes!**

**He's pulling a frowny face! I'll snapchat you it!**

  He's probably glaring because YOU'RE TAKING PICTURES OF HIS FACE

**Really?!**

   Yes! Now focus on your lecture! I don't want to tutor you again!

**You're so mean to me, AiAi**

   AiAi! Seriously! I would rather be freaking Ai-chan!

**Great! I thought you would see my side of things Ai-chan**

   Wait? What? Ugh!

**Talk to you later, Ai-chan!**

   Fuck you, Hazuki!

 


	2. Innuendo After Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many opportunities for innuendos when speaking English!

It has been a week since the last incident involving the item of Nagisa’s affections – Glasses-kun, and Nitori had just learned of a brand new crush that does not outshine the first one. This guy has since been dubbed Shark-kun.

 

Nagisa stares at the clock. The session is nearly over and he’s getting beyond antsy. At the corner of his eyes he can see that his two crushes are conveniently sat together, Glasses-kun and Shark-kun looking like completely different ends of the spectrum. How was the blond so attracted to both of them simultaneously? Glasses-kun’s sense of style is what Aichiro would probably dub “Hipster Nerd Chic”, today’s outfit consisting upon caramel chinos, a cream t-shirt and a royal blue jacket with white lace up shoes. A shoulder bag rests between Glasses-kun’s feet. Beside him, Shark-kun wears a rather casual red t-shirt, ash grey short sleeve hoodie and black jeans with boots. The two don’t look like they would socialise outside of class so Nagisa’s chances, in his mind at least, are waning considerably. 

 

As the lecture finishes and the professor calls the session to a finish, Hazuki Nagisa bounces from his seat and skitters down the stairs and charges out of the room. Ai-chan sent a text indicating that he had a plan that they could discuss in the student courtyard. The silver haired teen stands just outside the lecture theatre, a mischievous grin upon his face when the blond erupts from the door. 

 

Nagisa joins Aiichiro at the doorway. They chat idly about random and trivial things in English, so they can go undeterred when they switch their topic of conversation. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Nagisa asks.

 

“Basically, you choose one of the two, and whichever one you don’t pick, I’ll get close to instead so we can avoid jealously and then I can let you in on anything I learn. So, which one do you want to go for?”

 

As Nitori speaks in broken English, a very familiar face from the lecture moves toward him. 

 

“English?” Shark-kun asks.

 

Nitori’s eyes widen as he studies the burgundy haired teen in red. His long hair and ruby red eyes are very alluring - only a fool would not be dazzled by them. The next thing 

 

Aiichiro notices is Shark-kun’s iconic sharp looking teeth. The blue eyes Ai-chan is dumbstruck for a minute. 

 

“Sorry!” He yelps upon being jabbed in the ribs by the smiling Nagisa.

 

“You were speaking English,” Shark-kun prompts with a smile, reverting to the language that Aiichiro had just used. 

 

“I did, yes. I…I am pra-practising for a test I have next week.”

 

“Oral?”

 

With that both Nagisa and Aiichiro’s faces combust, immediately thinking of the more intimate connotation for the word. 

 

“It’s a sp-sp-spoken test, yes.” Aiichiro nods his head, unsure of what to do. His plan already having been jeopardised by this interruption and now Shark-kun knew something about what he and Nagisa had been planning. Thankfully, neither had dropped the names they had used for the two objects of the blond’s affections.

 

“I’m Matsuoka Rin,” Shark-kun introduces himself, speaking in Japanese. The sound of his voice making Nagisa’s heart race like it’s chasing an Olympic gold medal. 

 

“Nitori Aichiro,” the silver haired teen introduces himself to Shark-kun, somehow rather composed. 

 

“If you need help with your oral come find me, I studied Down Under for a couple of years,” Rin states, before laughing at the flustered expressions of Aiichiro and Nagisa. 

 

“You mean in Australia?” Aiichiro asks. 

 

“Yep.” Rin replies. 

 

Nagisa attempts to look indifferent to the exchange but he does feel rather jealous that his friend has been able to introduce himself to a guy he has been trying to talk to for two weeks. Looks like this exchange just made the blond’s decision far easier though. He would pursue Glasses-kun while Aiichiro continued to establish a companionship with Rin. 

 

Funny how both he and Rin had girly names, the blond couldn’t help but wonder whether Glasses-kun would make this a full house. He doubted it but fate was funny like that sometimes. 

 

“I’ve got another lecture in fifteen minutes so I’ve got to dash, nice to meet another English speaker. See ya,” and with that the redhead departs. 

 

Nitori Aiichiro cannot help but be impressed by Nagisa’s taste in men. To think that he has somehow found himself a potential funny bilingual and attractive suitor is amazing to say the least. All he would have to do now would be to actually get to know Rin without provoking jealous fits from the possessive blond.

 

“Okay, Nagisa.” The silver haired teen sighs, “Let’s go to the courtyard. I want to know everything about Glasses-kun.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Research.”

 

“Research?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But Ai-chan, aren’t you pursuing Rin-chan?”

 

“Pursuing no, watching yes.”

 

“Now you just sound like a stalker, Ai-chan!”

 

“And you don’t! You were using Shark-kun as his name for the last two weeks and now you’ve –chan-ed him! You didn’t even introduce yourself!”

 

“Shut up.” Nagisa pouts.

 

“Make me!”


End file.
